Angie
by Tree
Summary: Angie is kicked out of her apartment and left out in the streets. Having no one to turn to, she calls her brother and is allowed to stay at Kong Studios. She gets along with everyone, except Murdoc. Fights break out and a lovehate romance ensues MurdocxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Angie**

By Tree007

Summary: 2D's sister is kicked out of her apartment and left out in the streets. Having no one to turn to she calls her brother and is allowed to stay there. She gets along with everyone pretty well except Murdoc. Fights break out and a dark romance ensues.

Pairing: Murdoc/OC

Author's Note: First Gorillaz fic. So it might be crap. Leave a review and help me get better?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"She is NOT staying here," Murdoc yelled at 2D pointing his long tan finger at the girl who stood at the door way to their home. 2D shook with fear as Murdoc grabbed 2D at the collar of his shirt. "But Murdoc, we talked about it... yeh even agreed to hae her stay," 2D said half whimpering.

Murdoc shook 2D violently, "I change my mind! She'll only be a disturbance!"

"Hey," shouted a feminine voice. "Back off!" Murdoc felt himself being shoved up against the wall. "Don't touch my brother like that!" Momentarily stunned, Murdoc saw his attacker. Sharing the same blue color as her dopey brother, her hair was long and went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were of golden amber; her skin was pale and looked very clean and healthy, unlike 2D's.

"Is that how you want to play lass? Right back at yah." Murdoc said, pushing the young girl off him.

"What in the world is goin' on here?" Russell said coming into the room, wearing a cooking apron. "Forget it," Murdoc grunted and walked away.

"We just had a bit of a go with Murdoc. He doesn't fancy the idea of my sister living 'ere," said 2D.

Russell walked up to the blue hair girl and shook her hand, "It is a pleasure to have you here, I am Russell. You must be Angie, 2D has told us a lot about you." Angie smiled politely.

"Well you pay no mind to that punk Murdoc; he'll get use to you livin' here. If not, you just tell me if he is bothering you and I'll give him something to worry about." Russell said, half smiling.

Angie laughed and immediately felt better about the whole situation. She felt weird being in a new house and seeing people she didn't even know, well, with the exception of her brother. But now that she thought about it, she didn't even really know her brother all that well either. Even when they lived together years ago, she hardly saw much of him and ever since his eye accidents, she didn't see him at all since that was when his music career took off. Though, she was glad to finally hear from him after all these years, he sounded slower in the head than she remembered.

It had been a month since she accepted his proposal to live with him and his band. She liked the idea that she would once again be with her brother. Of course, she really had no where to go herself. After being kicked out of her house at nineteen years old, she had been living with friends for a couple of years. It was never easy living with her girl friends; they were either heavily into drugs or were in debt-although most times it was both.

Turned out 'both' did it in for Angie and her roommate. Her roommate was caught by the police for drugs and that left Angie to pay the huge rent bill all by herself. She couldn't afford the apartment and was kicked out. That was when she called her brother and he was happy to let her stay there, if only for a little while until she got back on her feet again. Angie was hoping to finally have a better life with her brother and his friends, though her first appearance with one of his 'friends' had already it started out sour. She knew things would turn out fine…she prayed anyways.

"Thanks Russ," 2D said lighting up a cigarette. "Angie," 2D said grabbing some of her things. "If yeh get the rest of yer things, I'll show yeh to yer room". Angie did so and followed 2D down an empty corridor and into an empty bedroom. 2D set her things down, took a puff from his cigarette and looked around. "Eh, not much here, but don't worry, I'm sure ye can add y'r own little touches to make it just like home".

Angie looked around. Yeah there wasn't much, except for a bed, a dresser, and a small desk. "Actually it was a lot emptier than this, I had to buy the bed and dresser, Noodle picked it out. I hae no idea what ye fancy. Girls like different things than boys do." Angie turned around, "Noodle?" 2D slapped his head and smiled, "I totally forgot, yeh hae to meet Noodle girl!"

2D grabbed his sister's hand and lead her out of her room and down the corridor and stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Oi Noodle girl! Someone is here I'd want ye to meet!" The door opened quickly and there stood a skinny purple hair girl. "Noodle girl, this is me sister, Angie." Noodle smiled and bowed, "'Konichiwa 2D's sister" she said, her Japanese accent thick. "Angie, this is Noodle girl," said 2D. Angie smiled and bowed back. "Nice to meet you Noodle girl."

2D smiled, "Noodle is our guitarist and backup vocals. And Russell, the big chap yeh met is our drummer and Murdoc is our bassist." Angie looked down at the girl and smiled. She was pretty impressed that she was so successful at a young age.

"FOOD!" Noodle cried out as she smelled the undeniable smell of meatballs, jumping on 2D's back. "Go, go!" Noodle said, kicking the sides of 2D, acting as though he was a horse. 2D turned around and gave Angie a wink and started walking away and Angie followed them to the kitchen.

**XxXxXx**

Everyone sat down in their usual spot. Angie noticed the only open spot was right next to Murdoc. Angie hesitated, thinking twice whether or not she it was a good idea to sit next to him.

"Come sit down next to me doll face, I won't bite," Murdoc said his hand caressing the bottom of her chair seductively.

She looked at Murdoc, only one in the room that had no shirt on, and cringed from within. Murdoc watched as she walked over with her plate of food and sat down. It was his first time to really get a good look at her, body and all. Slim figure, but she was no Noodle. She had curves all right, but she wasn't very big in the chest department. She was well kept though, a trend he only noticed in females and gay men. She wore jean bermuda shorts and a white blouse with orange polka dots. _She is alright_ Murdoc decided.

"Ouch, not too hard baby," Murdoc said playfully with a huge grin on his face as Angie took a bite out of one of her Swedish meatballs. Angie face turned bright red and she suddenly found it very hard to swallow.

"Enough of that Murdoc," Russell said trying to enjoy his well cooked meal. "Hey, and you better apologize to her for being so rude to her just a minute ago in the living room, before I come over there and MAKE you apologize." Murdoc rolled his eyes and poured himself some tequila and took a sip. Angie looked down at her plate of food. Murdoc's grin became even bigger. Murdoc glanced over at Russell, who was giving him a death glare.

"What?" Murdoc growled.

"I will beat your skinny ass right now, APOLOGIZE!" Russell said, pounding his fist onto the table, making the plates jump up.

"SORRY!" Murdoc yelled, the sheer volume shaking 2D from his trance. "Um, what? Huh? What is going on?" 2D said looking around.

"None of your business face ache," Murdoc muttered, taking another sip of tequila.

Angie opened her mouth in protest to Murdoc's insult, but though better of it. She didn't want to fight with him, especially in front of everyone. She stuffed another meatball in her mouth in frustration. _STILL_, she thought,_ I don't like him insulting my brother._

"So tell us about yourself Angie," Noodle said smiling. Angie swallowed and smiled. "Not much to tell really…" She said, half laughing. "Well how old are you, do you work?" Noodle asked taking a sip of her green tea. "I use to work at Starbucks, but I had to quit, so now I don't really have job. I am twenty-four."

"Yo, 2D, I thought you said she was twenty-two?" Russell questioned. 2D chuckled nervously, "I guess I was off a couple of years." Everyone laughed and continued to talk as Murdoc sat there silent, drinking his tequila, feeling a familiar warmth spread over his body. Tired of the pointless chatter, Murdoc got up from the table abruptly and made his way out of the kitchen.

"I am sorry, but…what is up with him? Did I do something?" Angie asked, a little bit irritated. Russell took a bite out of his food. "Nah, he is just uptight because we are in the middle of working on our next album and we haven't really gotten anywhere. And he hates distractions."

Angie nodded in understanding, "I am guessing I am a potential distraction?"

"You won't be, trust me. He'll get use to you, I promise." Noodle said, reassuring her. "Besides you probably won't even run into him that often. He's either practicing in the studio or in his Winnebago." Angie nodded.

**XxXxXx**

After help washing the dishes with Noodle, Angie went back to her room and began unpacking everything. She put up her clothes, her picture frames, and her shoes. She glanced at the clock she had plugged in earlier and noticed it was already half past midnight. No stranger from staying up late, she did want to go to bed to go shopping tomorrow early though. Angie changed into a white tank top and short blue pin stripe boxers. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and wandered outside her bedroom in search of a bathroom. But where in the world was it? _Too many doors in this place…_

Finally, after searching and going through many different rooms, she found it and began taking care of her business. As she was brushing her teeth, the door slammed opened, making her jump in surprised. Angie turned around and saw Murdoc standing there, his face looking very determined. Too shocked to say anything, she watched as he walked up right behind her, reached right up above her and opened the mirror. He grabbed a box that was sitting on the ledge and pulled a square wrapper out of it, place the box back in the mirror, closing it shut and then walk out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Wondering what in the world just happened; Angie finished brushing her teeth and then reopened the mirror and took the box in her hands and read the box:

_Trojan Condom Value Pack._

_Holds 20 condoms for 20 wild experiences!_

Disgusted, but ultimately too curious for her own good, she looked inside the box to see just how many were left. Counting five, she turned the box around and saw handwritten verse and read it:

_Murdoc's emergency condom storage_

_SOD OFF_!

"Gimme that!" An angry voice shouted.

Before she could look up, the box of condoms was snatched out of her hands. "What do you think you're doing?" Angie turned around and was face to face with Murdoc. Too shocked, too horrified, and too embarrassed to say anything she stood there frozen, watching him dump the box's contents into his hand and counted.

"There are five here!" Murdoc growled. He glared at her and growled again in frustration. "There are supposed to be six!"

Angie mind registered his comment. "I counted five and I did not take any, I swear!"

"I remember there being exactly six," Murdoc sneered. "You're a sneaky little thief aren't you?"

"No I am not! I swear, I did not take any," Angie said, her voice rising slightly.

"What are you doing looking through my stuff then!" Murdoc said, hugging the box close to his chest.

"I-I-I was just curious as to what it was," Angie stammered, looking down at the floor, too embarrassed to look at him.

Murdoc opened his mouth, but paused counting Murdoc counted them again, including the one he took earlier. He looked up, grinning. "Thief!"

"I am not a thief!" Her cheeks heated out of sheer frustration and embarrassment. "Besides," she gulped. "Where would I hide it?" She ran her hands along the sides and back of her boxers. "See? No pockets."

Murdoc watched her hands as if they were in slow motion as they ran over the upper thighs and butt area. He imagined what the curves would feel like. Forgetting he had a pair of naked twins waiting for him in his Winnebago, he decided to have a little tease before he got down to business. "Turn around, I think I see pockets in the back," Murdoc said, trying to be dead serious.

Angie looked at him and ran her hands on the back of her boxers again. "No, I promise, there aren't any-"

"Just do it!" Murdoc shouted and she did as she was told and turned around, but glanced back at him, watching his every move. Murdoc eyes we all over her body, trying to imagine what she would look like stark naked. He made a throaty sound of approval.

Angie's face once again flushed a bright red. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. She sighed, "Are you done yet? I told you I have no pockets." Murdoc looked up, "No I am not done yet. I figured out where you're hiding it." Angie turned around, stunned from disbelief. _This guy is absolutely mad_.

Angie turned around "Knock it off Murdoc, I don't-"

"I believe you hid one of my precious condoms in your knickers." Murdoc grinned and took a step closer towards her. "And the only way, I am regret to inform you, is for you to strip down to your birthday suit so I can examine this horrible crime scene."

"You filthy liar, you're doing this on purpose!" She exclaimed.

"A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do love," Murdoc said flashing his green pointy teeth. Truthfully, Murdoc knew she had not taken any of his condoms. It did, however, don on him that he had already taken the sixth condom earlier in the conversation, so to speak. He wasn't going to leave without a little fun. Angie, on the other hand, was not having fun and taking all his accusations very seriously. She would not want to know that this incident leaked out to the other band members. It would not look good on her part. She could hear it now: Angie, the condom thief!

"I'm leaving," Angie said agitated as she gathered her things and stomped past Murdoc and out of the bathroom, leaving him to laugh and mock all by himself. _What a dick _She thought, heading back to her room. She should have saw through his games at the beginning. On her way back she ran into her brother standing in the hallway staring at a poster of a zombie.

"You alright Stu-pot?" She said coming up back him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled, "Oi there is my baby sister, how's everything so far?"

Angie chuckled, the events in the bathroom still fresh in her mind. "Oh it is going great, thanks for letting me stay here."

2D hugged Angie, "No problem Angie, I'm glad ye're here." Angie returned the hug and kissed 2D on the cheek. "Good night Stu-pot," she said walking to her room. As she closed the door, she thought she heard 2D's voice, but deciding it was nothing set her things down and climbed into bed, drawing the comforter around her and shut her eyes.

Back outside 2D continued to look at the Zombie poster and giggled to himself. "Kisses sweet as sugar, I'll tell ye."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Author's Note: Hm. I might have over did some of the character's personalities, hopefully not… but I don't really know so whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie**

By Tree007

Summary: 2D's sister is kicked out of her apartment and left out in the streets. Having no one to turn to she calls her brother and is allowed to stay there. She gets along with everyone pretty well except Murdoc. Fights break out and a dark romance ensues.

Pairing: Murdoc/OC

Author's Note: Thanks to monkey-ali, mimicute34, Jynx/TitanGirl for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 2**

Murdoc strode into the kitchen the next morning, to find Noodle and Angie sitting at the table drinking green tea. His eyes locked onto Angie's and blushing, she looked away. Murdoc couldn't help but smile mischievously. He had enjoyed last night's tease; maybe he would make it a full time job? He watched her as he went around the kitchen trying to find his spare bottle of vodka. She wore white shorts that showed off her long legs and a simple light pink t-shirt with a lemon on the front and a long braid of blue hair went down her back.

"Looking switched on Angie," Murdoc said being half serious as he walked over to the cupboard.

Angie turned in her chair and stuck her tongue out at him and continued the conversation she was having with Noodle. Shocked at the gesture, he decided to try another strategy. He opened the drawer right below him and gathered up all the silverware in his hands. He placed both hands over the floor and opened them, causing the silverware to fall and scatter all over the floor. Both Noodle and Angie turned and looked at Murdoc. For a split second no one did or said anything.

"Oh no!" Murdoc said, his voice trying to sound surprised but doing a horrible job. "It appears that all the silverware has fallen out of this here drawer, what ever shall I do?"

Angie turned around and took another sip at her tea. There was no way in hell she would help clean up that mess. Silence overcame the kitchen. Angie looked up at both Murdoc and Noodle, who were staring at her.

"What?" Angie said nervously.

Noodle looked down at the mess and up to Angie again. Angie sighed, _yes yes I get the hint. _Without a word Angie got up from her chair and dropped down to her knees and began picking up and organizing the forks. She stopped and looked up at Murdoc who just watched her crawl around on all fours. _Like a dog_ he thought, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well?" Angie said, slightly frustrated. It was already her second day there and she was already upset. _Leave it to Murdoc to bring out the worst in me _She thought.

"Well what?" Murdoc asked, leaning up against the counter.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Angie said putting the forks in a neat little stack.

Murdoc pondered this for awhile, "Hmm, after I find me Vodka."

"What!" Angie said sitting up on the back of her legs. "That isn't fair."

Murdoc looked down at her, her amber eyes staring up at him, practically burning holes in him. He hated to admit it, but she looked so adorable on the floor getting all steamed up. Murdoc gave her a smile, "Love, life isn't fair. I can't even find me vodka!"

Angie went back to gathering the silverware, singling out the spoons this time. "Some crisis," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Angie reached for a spoon just as Murdoc walked by and kicked it straight across room.

"Oopsie," Murdoc said his voice full of false sincerity as he walked over to the fridge.

Angie stood straight up, she had had an enough. "That's it! You can clean this up yourself!"

Pulling a bottle of Vodka out of the fridge, Murdoc ignored her. "Ah, here it is" He muttered as he unscrewed the cap and took a gulp. "Ah, so refreshing…" Murdoc said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Angie looked around for Noodle's support, but she was nowhere to be found. She sighed, placing a hand on her hip. Just then 2D walked in, a cigarette in hand. "'Ello Angie, did yeh have an accident?" Angie just sighed and went back down to the floor gathering the silverware. 2D kneeled beside and helped her.

Angie stood up and threw the silverware into the drawer and washed her hands in the sink as 2D put the rest that was left into the drawer. "Hey Stu-pot, is it alright if you drive me into town? I just need to buy a couple of things?" Angie asked, drying her hands off.

2D took a puff from his cigarette, "Sorry love, I can't right now. Noodle and I are in the middle of writing a song and I just came in here to get a drink. Why don't ye ask Russell or Murdoc? I'm sure one of 'em could take ye."

Angie though for a moment, she wouldn't dare ask Murdoc, but Russell? There was no reason not to and after all it would be a great way of having a more personal conversation, you know, to get to know him.

"Hmm thanks anyways Stu-pot," Angie said and walked out of the kitchen, now searching for Russell. But after several of minutes of searching she found him in the studio working on some weird goat looking thing. As soon as he saw her approaching he growled at her. Taking the hint, Angie got herself the hell out of there and quick.

Feeling defeated and almost nervous, Angie then made her way down to the car park. Her heart pounding, she knocked on the door of Murdoc's Winnebago. _Please don't answer, please don't answer_ she repeated over and over in her head.

"What the bloody hell you want?"

Angie looked up and saw Murdoc standing there without his shirt on. She was beginning to wonder if he even owned a shirt. She continued to stare at him and noticed his upside-down cross lying against his skin greenish-tan skin, his swallow muscles showing themselves off. She gulped.

"Will you…um…take me out?" Angie asked shyly, unsure how to ask someone you've been fighting with since day one to do a favor for you.

"Yeh aren't my type," Murdoc muttered and slammed the door on her.

Blinking several times, Angie grew hot in the face. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She shouted at the door. Without waiting for a response, she opened the unlocked door to the Winnebago and stepped in side.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing! Get out!" Murdoc shouted, walking out of his bedroom and pointing to exit. "You just can't come barging in here!"

Angie planted her feet firmly on the ground. She was going nowhere. "I'm sorry, but I need you to me to the store." She crossed her arms as Murdoc stomped closer and closer to her. Angie let out a surprised gasp as she was practically thrown over Murdoc's shoulders.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She shrieked, kicking her legs.

Murdoc kicked his door open, walked down to the last step and proceeded to put Angie down, sliding her down the front on him so that she would end up on her feet, when Angie let out a small scream. Closing her eyes shut, she felt her body slip. Not wanting to fall, he wrapped her arms around Murdoc's neck and clutched one leg around his waist, her face burying itself in the crook of his neck.

"Don't drop me!" She cried out, shaking as she felt his arms close around her.

This was not what Murdoc was expecting. He felt his heart pounding faster in his chest as he began to take in how soft her body was against his and the clean, but intoxicating scent she gave off. Angie also felt something. She didn't know what it was but she held on to him, enjoying the feeling of a man's arms around her. She had to admit, the last time she experienced something like this was too long ago. Murdoc also couldn't help but push her closer into himself. He could stay that way for hours.

Or maybe not…

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" Said Murdoc.

Pulling Angie off of him, he set her on the car park's floor. "I thought you were going to drop me!" Angie replied, stepping back a little. She adjusted her shirt, pulling it down since it had crawled its way up when she slid down him. Murdoc rolled his eyes and slammed the door to his Winnebago shut. It was Angie turn to growl. She walked up to the door and tried to open the door. _That jackass locked the door!_

Not giving in so easily, Angie began kicking the side of the Winnebago. After a few kick she saw Murdoc's face sprout out of one of the windows, looking absolutely irate. "What the bloody hell are you doing to me Winne?"

Angie looked up at him and smiled. "Take me to the store!"

"No!"

Angie shrugged and began kicking his Winnebago again and again until Murdoc came storming out of the Winne, wearing a simple white t-shirt and his car keys in hand. "Do you give up?" Angie said in her sweetest voice as he walked past her, obviously very peeved. Still walking, Murdoc looked over his shoulder at Angie and hissed at her.

Smiling triumphantly, Angie followed him over to his car.

**XxXxXx**

Angie stepped out into the parking lot of Westminster's Grocery feeling nauseated. The car ride over here made her feel incredibly dizzy and not to mention her throat was sore from screaming. _He didn't have to do donuts in the parking while going 90mph_ she thought as she watched him get out of the car, his face beaming.

"Enjoy that love? We can do it again on the way back." Murdoc said pulling a cigarette out of the pack he had in his back pocket and lighting it up.

"I hope you choke on that," Angie spat at him and looked away, her arms crossed. Murdoc then started making choking noises, "Help! Help!" Angie looked at him, for a moment actually believing he was choking. When she realized he wasn't, she flipped him off and started walking towards the entrance of the grocery. Murdoc followed her, laughing his ass off.

Once inside Murdoc went off on his own way, which didn't really bother Angie, she just hoped we would leave without her. Putting that thought aside, she grabbed a buggy and went down the aisles finding the things she needed. Unknown to her though, Murdoc was watching her go down the snack food aisle. He would have his revenge. Just as she was about to grab a bag of chips, a monstrous green hand shot from beneath the set up, knocking the surrounding bags off the shelf.

"ARGGH!" Shouted the voice behind the hand.

Angie screamed backing away, absolutely terrified. The hand disappeared and was replaced with uncontrollable laughter.

"Murdoc!" Angie shouted angrily. She regained her composure and walked up to the hole that was now in the shelf and looked through it. Murdoc's hand shot through the hole and grabbed a hold of Angie's braid and began pulling at it.

"Brains! Brains!" Murdoc moaned, sounding zombie-like.

Angie squealed and blushed with embarrassment as she watched people walk past her, giving her odd looks. "Cut it out Murdoc!" She said, wincing from having her hair pulled. Finally he let go, laughing like the jackass that he was. Angie, forgetting the chips, hurried over to the next aisle, looking for Murdoc. She was surprised and a bit curious when she didn't find him there. _Where did that idiot run off to?_

Walking away and continuing her shopping, she kept a close outlook for him. She turned down the wheat product aisle, picking out bagels when out of the corner of her eye she spot of Murdoc's black hair in the aisle next to her. Giggling to herself, she climbed into her buggy and was tall enough to peer over the shelves and confirmed, it was indeed Murdoc's hair.

She bent down in the buggy, snickering to herself. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and grabbed a bag of bagels and slowly rose and peered over the shelf. She lifted the bagels in the air and chunked them at Murdoc's head. "HAH! I got you!" She said laughing.

"What the bloody hell?" Murdoc said, looking up at the Angie who couldn't stop laughing. "Oh you're going to get it now."

Before Angie could get out of the buggy, Murdoc ran around the corner and grabbed the buggy and started running through the aisles with her still in the buggy. "Murdoc!" Angie protested, holding onto the side of the buggy so she wouldn't fall. Murdoc laughed as he turned the corner tightly, almost tipping the buggy over, causing Angie to squeal in fright. She moved her groceries aside and sat down.

"Take me back to the wheat," Angie said.

"I'm sorry the 'Murdoc Express' only has one conductor and that me, Murdoc Niccals." Murdoc slowed down his pace and found his way over to the beer section. He stocked the entire bottom of the buggy with beer and then went to the self-check out line. Angie handed him the items one by one until there was none left. That's when Murdoc bent over the buggy and picked up Angie, with arm under her the crook of her legs and one arm under her back.

"What are you doing!" Angie said, blushing as she saw people stare at them. She could only imagine what they were thinking.

"Let's see, I wonder," Murdoc said as he rubbed her bottom on the scanner. "How much does this blue hair lass cost?"

"Nothing you could afford," Angie replied laughing. Murdoc brought back down to her feet. "I'm in the Gorillaz, I can afford anything and everything." Angie handed him the money she owed for her groceries and he paid for his. Putting everything is sacks, she grabbed her stuff and Murdoc hauled his beer in the buggy and walked off to the car.

After loading everything in the car, Murdoc shoved the buggy her way and gave Angie the 'put this back' look. As she put the buggy back, Murdoc drove up beside her. As she reached for the door, the car moved forward. Angie started laughing as she walked the added length and reached for the door handle. Again, Murdoc drove up further.

"Murdoc!" Angie shouted, laughing. This time she ran up to the door an opened it as he drove forward and jumped in. Angie closed the door, still laughing and looked at Murdoc.

"It's about time," Murdoc said, his voice sounding a bit aggravated and driving out of the parking lot. Angie looked at Murdoc and swore she saw him give a small smile. It was the first time she saw him genuinely smile, even if it was small one. Angie grinned, "It's about time." It was Murdoc's turn to look at her and just grunted.

_Yeah she's alright…_ _He's not too bad…_

They sat in awkward silence for awhile, Murdoc turned on the radio, adjusting the knob and but then turned it back off when all the radio produced was static. "Bloody radio…" Murdoc muttered. Angie smiled, trying to suppress a laugh.

Murdoc cleared his throat, "So, uh, Angie is it? Strange name, is it short for something?" He looked at his rear view mirror.

Angie's smile got even bigger. _Was he trying to make conversation? _She found this to be very, interesting, since he was the one who practically had a cow when she first arrived. "Yes, short for Angeline."

"Angeline…hm," Murdoc repeated to himself. "Pretty name, though I don't think it suits you."

Angie looked over at him. "Honestly?"

"You look more like a Mildred ," Murdoc said teasingly.

Angie made a gagging noise, "Wretched!"

"Beatrix?" Murdoc laughed as Angie shot him a nasty look.

"Speaking of horrible names, what kind of name is Murdoc?" Angie said grinning.

"What kind of name is Angeline?" Murdoc looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

Angie shrugged and looked out the window, sighing. Silence once again flew upon them and every once in a while Murdoc would take a quick glance at her. Apparently he wasn't the most interesting person to hold a conversation with. Taking his right hand, Murdoc slammed it in the middle of the stirring wheel, causing the horn to sound off and causing Angie to jump straight in her seat.

"What the hell!" She cried out, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. "Why do you always have to scare me?"

"There was a bloody squirrel in the middle of the road; you didn't want me to run it over now did you?" Murdoc said trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"You're such a liar; you don't kiss your mum with that mouth do you?" Angie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You'll be surprised what I've kissed with this mouth," Murdoc said with a smirk. "Want a go?" He slipped his tongue at Angie and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" Angie said, scrunching her noise. 'Disgusting!"

'No love, _talented_" Murdoc purred. Angie turned back into her seat, looking very disturbed. These couple of months were going to be interesting.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer and contain jucier stuff. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Comments and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
